Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (4 - 6 \times 2)) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = (3 + (4 - 12)) \times 5 $ $ = (3 + (-8)) \times 5 $ $ = (3 - 8) \times 5 $ $ = (-5) \times 5 $ $ = -5 \times 5 $ $ = -25 $